


Heartache (Eyeless Jack x Original male character)

by mostlies



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, contents of chapters in notes, jack is 6'3, jane is a whole ass lesbo for theos best friend, jeff is an angsty bi, so they are v tall, tall boys, theo is 6'0, this is just like a spinoff of cold hands
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2019-09-30 10:06:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17221934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mostlies/pseuds/mostlies
Summary: Jacqueline "Theo" Casa  is a 22 year old boy who has caught the attention of the most notorious hit man, eyeless jack.  This will contain gore, contents of chapters in "A/N".Just a quick run down of info.Ok so basically the creepypastas  are hired hit men. Theo is mixed between a Hispanic woman and a black man, his fathers skin tone, height and hair is most prominent in Theo but he has his mothers feminine looks and kind heart. He had planned on going to college but decided against since he didn't want to have to pay a shit ton of money for something he didn't even want to do. Theo has his own place in a town called louiville in Wisconsin, little over an hour drive from his parents home located near the woods.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ***A/N nothing too exciting in this chapter, just a minor character death and some foul/offensive language***

**EJ's p.o.v**  
.  
      A silenced gunshot was fired towards my direction, but as fast as it was fired I had gotten out of the way. _This hit was going to be a bigger problem then I had anticipated_ , another shot was fired, I dodged yet again. I had taken cover behind a filthy couch as the maniac unloaded the rest of the pistols bullets. As he began to reload, I clicked the safety off my hand gun and sprang up from behind the couch and placed a shot onto his right shoulder, then left. He collapsed onto his back with a loud thud from the impact, he tried to reach for the pistol but I kicked it out of his reach. I placed my heavy black boot on his left shoulder, and to my delight he whimpered like bitch.

"Well now, you put up one hell of a fight didn't cha, Ivan?" I said smugly, "but all things must come to an end, I really hope you had your fun," I said as I removed my mask.

"Fu-fuck off, you eyeless freak" the rude little ginger spat back, I narrowed my eyes as I put a little more weight on his shoulder.

Another wonderful scream from this pathetic excuse of a human, I kneeled down and grabbed his chin. This forced him to look at me, the eyeless freak. As he stared at my "eyes" I pulled out a dagger from my boot and pulled it up to his jugular, and with my best toothy grin I finished my job.

I was planning on claim another reward from his body but he was so unhealthy I knew all to well that his kidneys would have been utterly disgusting.

_Truly disappointing._

****time skip****

As my cleaning group finished up their job I headed out to get some fresh air from that rotting house.

The roads were empty, homes silent and asleep, the best time of the night. As I looked at my phone I caught a glimpse of the time, 12:36 am. I let out a deep sigh as I really did underestimate that fat little man, but he was already dead and there really wasn't much I could do. So instead of dwelling on such a trivial problem I started walking into the sleeping town to relax.

As I walked, I watched as the rebelling teens drank in the park, the stray cats climb up and about, some road kill rotting on the side of the road, though that was more _smelled._ I came up to an ally, but I saw a hooded man come along, I instinctively decided to hide against the wall. As the tall man walked past me I stared as he walked across the street and began walking down the street, I was undoubtedly starving. I hadn't eaten anything at all today because that fat unhealthy fucktard was far to low on my standards. But this hooded fool looked healthy enough.

I watched him make his way down the street, I began following him with several feet separating us. The wind carried his lovely smelling cologne to my sensitive nose, how intoxicating. As the street lights passed over this hooded boy, I was getting closer. Then the idiot decided to turn around and I quickly hid in a dark alley way. Though, I'm sure it wasn't because of me, or else he would of asked "WhO's TheRE?" Or something retarded like that. They always do. I leaned to the side of wall and watched the guy unhood himself and I felt my heart actually beat.

This fuck. This gorgeous fuck, was fucking stunning! He turned towards my direction and I panicked as I quickly slammed my back against the rough brick. I grabbed at my chest as I tried to calm my thudding heart. I took a deep breath as I leaned my head out enough were at least one "eye" was peaking out to see where this guy was. Shockingly, he was still there and he was just on his phone, what I'm assuming, texting. His dark mocha skin, jet black dreads that hung over his shoulders- alright enough of that. My hunger was now replaced, by what though? I reluctantly ran down the ally and made my way back to the mansion, with my mind flooding with questions.  
.  
**Theo's p.o.v**  
.  
As I made my way home from working yet another night shift, I decided to take a shortcut down a ally way. It was pretty late and I knew that even if someone was out this late my relatively tall stature would deter them from trying anything. My earphones were in my ears blasting music away as I tried to stay awake for the long walk home.

I felt the gravel shift under my feet with each step in this shady ally, the only light coming from people leaving their back or side light on. The cool night air cooled my hot neck that was covered by my dreads, I was still pretty upset that my hair band had broken mid shift so I had to deal with it making my neck unbearably hot and it just bring about a whole ass problem. I stepped off the gravel onto the sidewalk, I quickly made my way across the street towards the direction of my apartment. I felt a little lonely just walking alone when I suddenly felt my phone vibrate. I stopped in my tracks and turned around to pull out my phone from my pocket. I removed my unhelpful hoodie as I read the notification.

**Mom: Hi mijo, your papi and I are going on holiday for a week to celebrate 20 years together on the 17th! But if you need anything baby just call and I'll try and help you out.**  
**Love, mom** 💖

As I read it I smiled, even when going on vacation mom is still worrying about me. As I typed up a response I unconsciously looked up from my phone. But to be expected there wasn't anything there, I returned to my phone.

After sending a response I put my music, that I didn't even realize had turned off, back on. I continued my, uneventful, walk back to my apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack asks slender man, the boss and founder of the hit man business.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N** nothing worth mentioning, just a filler

Theo’s P.O.V

.

As the music rang through my head I continued my walk home, my dreads heavy on my shoulders. The wind slightly cooling my body. I felt sticky and sluggish from work, but I needed to get home and take a shower. It was pretty creepy walking around town at night, my mom actually hated this town due to how high likely murders happened here. Understandable, but I’m to broke to move anywhere else, besides I haven’t run into any problems. Just the same old business for the past 20 odd years, a few girlfriends here and there, though nothing seemed to turn up well. 

 

Anyways, enough of that. My apartment complex is around this corner so yeah. Walking past the main entrance and up the stone and metal stairs, past my neighbors door and finally to my little spot. Fishing out my keys from my pocket and putting them in the lock. 

 

Dear god, nothing feels better then getting home to the smell of artificial pumpkin spice cookies. All thanks to the wax melter my mom got me as a house warming gift. Bless her soul. Anyways, time to get cleaned and off to bed.

.

EJ P.O.V

.

As I maneuvered my way through the trees my head was ringing with questions as my face began to burn. Finally arriving at the front door, pushing open the doors I was welcomed by sally with a sweet hug,

 

“Hey EJ! How was work?” She asked innocently. 

 

“Just fine, sweetheart, but do you know where slender man is?” 

 

Sally hummed in thought, “I believe he is upstairs in his study, why?”

 

“I wanted to ask him something” jack said averting his gaze

 

Sally studied Jack then released him from the hug, “well ok then, just be mindful and take everything he says with a pinch of salt” and with that she walked to her toys splayed out in the living room where a sleeping Ben was suppose to be watching her. 

 

I began to make my way up the stairs, if anyone knew anything about anything it would be him. 

 

I hesitated before I knocked, I was beginning to have second thoughts. _What if I’m overthinking this? What if my body was reacting like that because I hadn’t eaten yet? What if-_

 

“Come in, Jack” 

 

Of course he knew I was out here, with a sigh I opened the door. 

 

“Hey slender man...can I ask you something?” I asked hesitantly 

 

Said mans head perked up in interest, “and what may that question be?” His fingers interlocking 

 

“Wa-what does it mean when my heart actually starts beating?” 

 

“That you have a pulse...?”

 

“No no, like really fast”

 

Slender mans head cocked to the side slightly, “ I’m sorry, jack, but I’m not sure what you are getting at “

 

With a sigh jack finally spat it out, “ I think I’m in love”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, let’s see how this plays out :)


End file.
